The Trade Off
by crimsonsky132
Summary: "I need her." "I know, my boy. She's on her way." ...I suppose this mess isn't my fault, but it doesn't change the fact that this morning I was free and how now I don't know if I'll survive long enough to see another dawn. DwaynexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Slowly but surely I've made my way around to a Dwayne/Oc fic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think, and I'll get the ball rolling even more soon!**

The Trade Off

Chapter 1

**Dwayne's Pov**

"Maxwell, it's time." I growled.

"I know, my son. The time has indeed come." He stated stiffly.

"Then where is she? You hid her from me for far too long." I was seeing red.

"You weren't ready. You couldn't have handled her growing up, and imagine how she would've taken the news if she grew up in your presence? She would've been confused and hurt, and through your patience it will well be worth it, my boy. I'm sorry for the toll it's taken one you. She's grown to an age where she'll easily accept you." I stared at him.

"I _need_ her."

"I know. She's on her way." He concluded. There was nothing left to do or say except to wait. I'd waited more than sixteen years. She was an infant when she came to us, and I _still _had to wait. To wait for…

_My mate._

**Olive's Pov**

"Ollie, start up the engine, will you? We're not getting enough wind up here!"

"Sure thing, pop!" I called up to my dad, and turned on engine one. It's been a crazy couple of days let me tell you. The backup engine's gone down twice, and we had to take it to shops along the coast more than ready to rip us off big time. I had to lay down the law and do more than bat my eyelashes for the workers to give me the time of day.

"Olive? I need some help up here!" Dad yelled, and I quickly scurried to him.

Yes yes, my name's Olive. Don't like it? Then call me Ollie…Instead, please just call me Ollie. I don't have time for a long introduction now, so here are some basics. I've lived with my dad in Port Aransas in Texas with my dad for the last couple of years. Here's the kicker; I live on a sailboat now. Isn't that gnarly? Because of that I'm tan and…never wear pants. I'm usually in cut offs or a swimsuit, I mean. Pants are perfectly fine; in fact, I have nothing against them. It's just convenient that way.

"Olive!" I scurried up to the deck to help dad close the secondary sail and let the engine kick in. "Atta girl." Dad said, patting me on the back once we finished. "Now go get me a beer, will ya?

"Yes sir." And with that I ran back down to the living quarters.

Where was I? Oh yes, pants! Anyways…I can be a tad bit eccentric and don't usually slack around. I'm bubbly…but not preppy. When it comes down to it though, I'd rather pay attention to what people say then run my mouth around others. Not that I have too many others to talk to. Speaking of which, I also graduated from high school three weeks ago, and now my father and myself are taking a journey from Port Aransas to the northern part of Monterey Bay in California. He's delivering a package to one of his friends, and it's a change of scenery for me.

"Ollie?"

"I'm on it!" And grabbing a Fat Tire beer from the cooler I dashed back up to dad.

"Here you are."

"Thanks sweetie. Hey, we're about four hours out now." He grinned from his face slathered in sunscreen.

"That's it? Where do we have to dock? Is there a marina nearby?" I could see the shore off in the distance, so we could just ease up the channel. Dad laughed.

"Max has a dock for us deep enough to tie up. Then we can rest and clean up. We'll worry about repairs tomorrow, Ollie. Max even said fishing off the dock would be quite a bit of fun if you're up for it later." He enthused. Max has been a friend of my dads for years, but I've never met the guy. From what I've heard though he's an incredible fella with quite the business ethic.

"Great! What do you need me to do?"

"Take the wheel. I'm going to catch up on a couple hours of rest."

"Can do." And with that I threw off my baggy tee shirt and sat at the wheel in my black swim top. Now I have some time. We've been on the boat for the majority of the past few weeks, only stopping to dock or shower. Damn, I'm exhausted. I'm a tall glass of water with auburn blonde hair and green eyes. I'm pretty skinny I suppose, but I'm not a big busted blonde bimbo. I'm a real girl. I'm not far from the water at any time…So no, my boy life is practically nonexistent, and my friends are few in numbers. The water is what I have, and it's a second home of its own. Oh…and I just turned eighteen. I suppose that's a big deal.

In the channel I waved at fishing boats and pontoons passing by us. The wind died off, so I guess I'll just have to rely on our good engine for now. It'll be soon now.

**Dwayne's Pov**

"Go back to sleep. It's not like you can go and see her now." I stayed silent at Paul's comment.

"I'm not in the mood." I bit out, and he shrugged going back to sleep. I jumped down from the hanging bar and walked out to the foyer, situating the bed that would soon be my _mates_. The word sent shivers down my spine.

_It'll be soon now._

**I hope you've liked the intro, and I'm not going to draw this fic out like the rest. This will be rough and fast and to the point, and I hope you enjoy Ollie and Dwayne. Much love, and see you guys soon! -Crimsonsky132**


	2. Show Time

**Hello my lovelies! Here we go again, and I hope you enjoy this little journey of Ollie's!**

Chapter 2

**Ollie's Pov**

Off in the distance I could see some large docks and a marina, but there was also an amusement park up north. There was a prominent Ferris wheel and a little town nearby, and taking that as a good sign I took a breath of relief. The sun was no longer blazing my skin nor burning my eyes and was replaced by clouds. Actually…they were getting pretty dark and a gust of wind blew past, pushing us towards the shallow edge of the channel, so I had to be careful to not get us snagged on sand or rocks. One gust came, then another and another. It was almost unbearable.

"Dad!" I yelled down to him with no response. "Dad!" I hurried out as another gust of wind came. In a moment he scurried up, fog clearing from his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, I was sawing logs. Oh shit." He murmured, and took the wheel as another gust of wind pummeled into the boat. He led us as far out of the shallows as he could, but soon enough we were out of the channel all together.

"What do we do? Lower the sail? Turn off the engine? Dad, what do we-" I was on the verge of hysterics.

"Olive, calm down. We have to anchor."

"Right here? It's gonna storm!"

"Ollie, _calm down_." He said, grabbing my arm. "We can't go any further without taking damage. We have to anchor. Now help me take down the main sail and then I need you to go loosen the anchor drop."

"With the engine still on?!"

"Yes, or we'll crash. Now help me out here." So with that I grabbed at the ropes to loosen the sail. It was stubborn, but soon enough it was tied down and tightened up. Heading toward the bow, I had to bring up the anchor and wait for my dad's signal. "Wait, Ollie keep it there. I need you to go below to turn off the engine and come take the wheel. I'll go drop the anchor."

"Will it work?" I breathed out, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"If it does, I'll need another beer." He smiled back to me. I trusted him. So, scurrying back down to the bunk, I squirmed to turn off the engine and rushed back to the wheel. We were starting to spin back to the shore, but Dad let the anchor free and soon enough I felt the tug. We stopped soon after and rain fell onto my back.

"Tighten it up!" I yelled out to him, and heard the crackle of thunder off in the distance. "Hurry!"

"Go below!" He yelled back. I scrambled down the stairs, slipping on the last one and bashing my thigh on the kitchen counter.

"_Fuck_!" I let out and fell onto a stool. There was a lot of turbulence up above, but Dad hurried down and closed us in. The pound of rain was never-ending, and the crash of thunder was deafening. A moment later we settled in, and Dad took notice of my leg.

"Well I'll be damned; lets fix you up little one." And he reached above for the first aid kit.

After we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited for the storm to die down.

"How about we try and call Max to let him know we'll be a tad bit late?" I offered. Dad frowned at the thought, but nodded. "Everything alright?" I asked, and he looked up to me.

"Sure thing Ollie." He said after a moment, forcing a grin. "Go get your phone; we can try to get a hold of him." I hopped over to my bag and grabbing my phone…I had no reception.

"It's a no-go, Dadio." I rhymed and he cracked a smile. "Maybe when the storm passes."

"Well there's only one thing to do now." Dad shrugged.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to get a beer."

**Dwayne's Pov**

"They're late."

"It happens, my boy." Max said boredly.

"Relax Dwayne; she'll get here soon enough. The storm must've gotten in their way." David added, passing me his pack of smokes.

"Yeah, the waves are pretty rugged out there." Max explained.

"What if she gets hurt out there?" I stood, raising my voice.

"She won't." David stated.

"But what_ if_-"

_Ringgggg._ Everyone grew quiet.

_Ringgggg._

_Ringgggg._ Max stood up and gingerly answered his phone.

"Hello?" he boomed confidently.

"_Max?_" A girl's voice answered curiously.

"Yes?" he responded.

"_Sorry we're a little behind; I just got a signal… and Dad drank a little too much. We should be docking soon._"

"It's…alright." Max said looking to me. "Might I ask who this is?"

"_Oops! It's Ollie, Mark's daughter."_ She said brightly. I froze.

"Thank you very much. Seen you soon." And with that he hung up the phone.

"It's show time." Paul grinned, and I sat back down, more relaxed this time.

**Let the games begin! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll try and get out another chapter soon. Much love, Crimsonsky132.**


	3. SimplyI Swooned

**Ello lovelies! Back for round three, I see. Well…after some pretty nasty messages of how I'm 'ruining this story' and 'how I'm too lazy to update' I want to say I'm sorry that I can't always update when I want, but I'm trying. So stick around, because I'd never abandon a story. Love you guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

**Olive's Pov**

After I ended the call I sat back down on the couch and rubbed my thigh. It was red and bound to bruise, and with that thought I frowned. I'm always getting hurt nowadays. I guess I'm just less careful than I used to be. After slipping into a pair of sweats and throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I yawned. Damn, maybe Dad has the right idea. He was passed out on a stool with a beer in his hand.

An hour had passed and Dad and I were getting the deck sorted out, and man, it was drenched. We'd pulled up the anchor and were crawling along with our engine, making sure the few gusts that remained wouldn't rouse our course to shore.

_"Are we there yet?"_ I asked like a whiny child, and he chuckled.

"It can be. You've just gotta jump off." He grinned.

"Any day!" I beamed, looking out to the water. On second thought, the waves were dark and choppy…so maybe another time.

"Seriously though," he started, "we can dock up ahead. See the smaller canal to the right? _That's_ where we're going." He grumbled through a chug of beer. Everything was dark, and it had to be ten or eleven at night by now. There were only a couple of houses: one dark brick one, and a light wooden one. I pulled the ropes as Dad started towards the lighter of the two, and we killed the engine.

"It gets pretty shallow, so it'll be a little tight." A voice yelled over the water, and looking up a tall man shone from a deck. It was the deck we were heading towards to dock.

_"Max."_ Dad said.

"Mark, it's been too long." The man smiled. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm a pro." I grinned. Max grinned back and laughed.

"Now that's the spirit, Ms. Ollie."

"Olive, get your lines ready." Dad boiled. His demeanor changed, and I snapped my head to him.

"O-okay." I stuttered. What was his problem?

"Everything alright?" Max asked. No response. Without time to get an answer I slowed the boat, jumped to the dock, and tied up. Dad was still silent.

"Well," Max cleared his throat, "how does a shower sound?" he asked, as if to change the mood.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Ten minutes passed and after getting my bag I found myself in Max's home. It was quite…quiet. Maybe he lived alone…Anyways, I was in a small bathroom, bright and simple, and what caught my eye was the shower. Quickly I turned on the water as hot as I could get it, and stripped down. Hopping into the shower, I enjoyed every drop of water spraying down my body. It was too long since I'd been as comfortable as I was then. Soon I was looking around for my shampoo. Damn… I left it in the bag. Cursing myself, I shimmied out of the shower with the water still running and hurried over to my bag on the ground near the door. I heard hushed voices as I grew closer.

_"Mark, you're a dead man."_

_"That wasn't the deal."_

"It's too much for the girl to handle; give me a break."

_"We had a deal."_

_"Boys, we can work around this."_

_"No, this makes things even more difficult." _A voice hissed, and it startled me, knocking over the bottle of shampoo I found. The voices stopped, and I scurried back to the shower. After I was squeaky clean and dried off I flopped into another pair of sweats and a tee, and threw my hair up into a towel. Maybe the voices were nothing to worry about. I'd just about finished my ritual of getting cleaned up, yet in the midst of brushing my teeth, there was a knock on the door.

"Herrro?" I gurgled out, and the door opened. Max was on the other side with a smile.

"Hungry?" He asked. "I'm a master burger maker." And his smile grew. With an eager nod he chuckled, understood, and closed the door.

Soon I found myself wandering the halls and directed my way towards the voice of my Dad. Turning a corner, however; I stopped, seeing more people. They had their backs to me and were engrossed in their own conversation, so I cleared my throat and they turned.

"H-Hey there." I began with a small smile. There were three of them: all blondes, and all wild.

"I knew we were having visitors. Hope the weather didn't ruin your trip." One of them said, all clad in black.

"Nah, I'm a trooper." I concluded, and they were quiet…observing me. "I'm Ollie." I said after a moment, and they looked back up to me.

"David." The one who spoke before said.

"Marko." A curly headed guy said.

"And I'm Paul. The pleasure's all mine missy." The last one smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet ya." I concluded, and headed off once again to find my Dad.

"Hey, Ollie?" Paul asked, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked faintly, turning back.

"You must be quite the heartbreaker." He smiled, and I huffed.

"Stick around to find out." I said quickly. His friends giggled, and I heard David's voice beam out.

"Damn she's quick." With that I span around and smacked into something hard, landing on my bruised thigh. Fuck.

"I guess she's not quick _enough_." Marko's voice rang. Looking up, I ran into someone standing and well…brooding. He was dark and mysterious, and his eyes…captured mine. For the second time in that moment I found myself cursing _fuck_, but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

Simply…I swooned.

**Not gonna lie…I ran into a fella fine as a dime this weekend and reacted the same way. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed, as I certainly enjoy this story. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


	4. Oh God

**The pacing definitely picks up as this chapter progresses, and my vow is to complete all of my current stories before school is out. I love the bittersweet hold Dwayne has when it comes down to Olive, and how she is up for whatever is thrown her way. Here you are, and please enjoy, my lovely band of lost boys and girls!**

Chapter 4

**Dwayne's Pov**

Hot. Damn. She's perfect.

**Ollie's Pov**

Hot. Damn. He's perfect.

The brooding stranger looked at me a moment more, and then relaxed. "Sorry." He breathed, and he held out an arm as to help me stand back up. As I took his hand my gaze left his eyes and wandered down to quickly find he was shirtless. Fuck me, right? I looked away as a new voice boomed.

"Oh, I see you've met my boys?" Max smiled, entering the room.

"Yeah, you could say her and Dwayne had a little _run-in_." Paul laughed, causing the other boys to let out a chuckle.

_Dwayne._ His name's Dwayne. I looked back up to him and we caught eyes again. I cleared my throat, and noticing he still held my arm; I took a step away and directed my attention to Max.

"So, I heard there'd be burgers?" I spoke with a small grin.

Not long after we were situated around a master dining room table adorned with burgers and fixings. It had to be past midnight, yet everyone was lively. Dad sat next to me on one side, and Marko was on the other. Across from me sat Paul…and even more important, the brooding Dwayne. I could feel him turn his gaze to me every so often, and a couple of times we even made some awkward eye contact. Anyways, David sat at one end of the table, and Max was at the opposite end, the head of the table.

"Why so quiet over there?" David asked, looking my way. I shrugged my shoulders: I hadn't had a sit down meal in years, and felt out of place.

Dinner was uncomfortable. Everyone was on edge for a reason, and to make matters worse I was sat across from the brooding stranger.

"How was the ride over?" Max bellowed with a smile.

"It's been _quite_ the adventure." I spoke up faintly, looking to dad. He gave me a small smile before placing a hand on my own and clearing his voice.

"Aye Aye, Capitan. My sea legs are kicking in again." I smiled back at his words and grabbed for a burger. Max grinned.

"How's your leg?" Dwayne spoke out of the blue. With that his brown eyes snapped to mine and his smoldering gaze made me shift in my seat. I looked back down to my burger. Then it moved to my empty glass. "Boys, why don't you go get drinks?" Max asked politely, and David snickered, turning around and grabbing a bottle of wine.

"Drink?" He asked, looking at me with a smirk. Was this a test? I wasn't old enough to drink…and to be honest; I didn't even sneak beers because I hated the taste. Deciding on an answer I met his gaze head-on.

"I feel just as good on nothing' at all." I simply concluded, and David chuckled after a moment. The others looked a little impressed, and I turned back to Dwayne. "My leg?" I asked and he nodded. "I'll be okay." I spoke quietly, and looked away. I could feel his gaze linger, but eventually move on.

"Well _I'll_ take a drink." Paul bellowed, and grabbed for the bottle. In his efforts though, the bottle tipped, spilled, and ended up all over my plate. "Shit! Sorry doll face." He smirked, and quickly the air grew thick. The wine smelled...funny. Was I to finish my burger or not? I mean, I didn't eat the whole thing, but now this red ketchup-façade drenched a corner of my plate. I looked up, and everyone was looking my way. What was their problem?

Out of nowhere I heard a familiar vibration from my pocket and froze up once more. I peeped my phone from my pocket to see the bright screen staring back at me.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

MATT (1)

I smiled a little then looked opened the message.

_Hey little darlin', I miss you. Call when you can._

"Hey, you okay over there?" Marko asked, and I snapped my head up.

"Yeah." I grinned contently.

"Sorry about your burger." Paul brought up again, still hiding a smile. I shook it off and smiled back.

"All good. I think I was finished."

"You _sure?_" David asked, his icy eyes boring into me.

"I'm a little tired anyway…do you mind if I go crash on the boat?" I asked looking back and forth between Max and Dad. Max smiled.

"Nonsense! I have a spare room you can use for the night. It's just up the stairs, next to that bathroom you used earlier."

"You sure?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Of course. And don't worry about the mess; I'll have the boys clean up." Max's gaze turned to the four men with a sly look. I turned to Dad.

"In that case, I'll go crash?" I half asked. He nodded. I turned back to the others briefly, but my sight was caught when I came to Dwayne. "Night you guys." I said, and sauntered off. The room was cold and dark, and I changed into heavier pajamas…which were really sweats and a hoodie. I was freezing slipping under the covers, and the bed was stiff as if no one had slept in it before. There was only one window, small, and it let in little light because the night was still dark from the storm. After tossing a while, and hearing more whispers from downstairs, I lulled myself into a dark, cold sleep.

_I wasn't alone. It was a comforting though, and soon I was immersed in warmth. Someone was beside me, and I was at ease. My heart was steady as the stranger pulled me closer and I was wrapped in their warm embrace. I felt as if I were on cloud nine and moved in closer, my head on their…err…his chest. He was solid, warm, and smelled of musk. I reached for his hair and he held one hand on the small of my back. The other moved from my hip to my shoulder to my chin. He drew me in, and I heard a small growl as I shifted._

_"Be still sweetheart. You're safe with me. Finally you're here." And he captured my lips. _

_We were huddled close and kissing more passionately then I had ever experienced, and briefly opened my eyes to see a mass of dark hair and a strong jaw line. He looked back at me and smiled before capturing my lips again. It was bliss._

"You won't get out of this one!"_ Someone yelled._

"This wasn't part of the deal."_ A man pleaded._

"Well if you followed through with your end of the deal, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"We said you would never grow old; not that you would live forever."_ Someone mocked._

"Max, no!"_ The man pleaded._

_I heard a scream._

Jolting up the warm presence was gone. It felt so real…the smell was still encompassing me. I was out of breath, heard the screaming, and my body shook. Jumping to the door, I threw it open and crept down the stairs to come face to face with a terror I had not thought possible.

Everywhere I saw red. Blood stained the walls and Max stood around my Dad along with his boys. One, two, three…one was missing. I heard a crunch, and my dad was now a mangled mess on the carpet. I saw his leg twisted one way and his arms another. And the smell…

"Oh God." I whispered, and their heads snapped my way. Oh God.

**So...I hope you didn't get too attached to Mark's character. He's played his role well. Now we must encompass the fatal flaw that lil ol Olive has yet to fully comprehend. Until next time, lemme know what you guys think:) I think I've had the most fun telling Dwayne's OC. Muah! Until next time!-Crimsonsky132**


	5. Comfort Me

**Good morning lovebugs! If no one has told you today, you're hella fly, have great hair, and great taste in music. Anyways, I'm trying to make the most of this chapter, and as much as a cliffhanger as chapter four was, it's time to get to the good stuff! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**Ollie's Pov**

I couldn't run. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move.

"Oh god…" I sputtered out once more and collapsed. I was in shock. There was a gush of wind and someone's hand was on my back; that familiar musk not far behind. I didn't react; my gaze was stuck on the bloody mess that had been my dad. His eyes were open, and he was a rag doll. Everything and everyone froze.

"What the hell?" Dwayne bellowed behind my ear. I couldn't focus. "What happened?"

"We couldn't just let him live!"

"He didn't even tell her!" Paul and Marko barked at the same time. _Tell her? Tell me? Tell me what?_ I couldn't breathe.

"Max?" Dwayne asked. My gaze shifted. In the blood stained mess, Max was spotless. He looked my way quizzically, then with concern.

"Take her outside. She's not ready for this; she needs air."

"Not ready for what?" I barely croaked. Paul turned my way with a coy grin.

"We're vampires, toots."

I was picked up and carried outside, Dwayne not putting me down. As blissful as it would have sounded to be in the arms of a dashing, shirtless stranger, I found no comfort. I could barely breathe, and my vision was blurry. He sat at the edge of the dock, me still in his arms and I looked up to see him gazing out over the water. His brow was furrowed, and wouldn't look down to me. I looked to my hands, which were shaking, and stretched them out trying to regain control.

"I'm not dead." I said bluntly. Dwayne looked down curiously. "Why am I not dead?" He didn't answer. "Why is my dad dead?"

"You're in shock." He said calmly.

"Why is my dad dead?" I repeated, still in monotone. He looked down.

"He's not your dad." He pulled my head to his chest. He was warm, I guess. I didn't feel much. My head was numb.

"Oh."

We didn't speak for a while. I dozed in and out of sleep out on the dock, and the brisk air swept Dwayne's hair in my way once in a while. It was annoying really.

"_Annoying?"_

Yes, annoying. Without a word he let out a little chuckle.

I looked up and as if a wave of grief washed over me all feeling came back to my body. I shivered and began to think about the nights events, and I suddenly felt sick. I was nauseous and scared and in the arms of someone I didn't know. Sensing my urgency he tried to lull me back to my shock like state. I would have none of it, and struggled away. We were at opposite ends of the dock and another wave of sickness washed over me. I shook and puked over the edge, and I felt heavy. Collapsing, I began to shake and Dwayne was talking but I couldn't understand him. Beginning to cry, I felt as helpless as a baby. I hurt all over, my dad was dead, I was alone, and I was surrounded by what? Hannibal? Give me a break.

The others came out, and Max looked at me.

"Olive?" I looked his way through tears. "Olive, focus. We're going inside. The sun's coming up. You need to sleep. _We_ need to sleep. _Don't _freak out." There was almost a threat to his tone. Dwayne picked me up once more and we went inside briskly. Instead of the room I was in before, I was guided down the stairs, into the basement, in a windowless room. I was trapped.

Dwayne set me down on a cold bed and sat next to me. He looked worried as I cowered into myself. I'm going to _die_ here.

Adrenaline aside, I was about to collapse. I was still crying, but Dwayne said nothing. He stood wearily, and a wave of loneliness crept over me.

"Where are you going?" I croaked. He grinned.

"To sleep."

"Oh." Duh. He left the room and shut the door behind me. There was a click. I was locked in, once again trapped, and bitterly alone. I became hysterical and cried for hours. I couldn't scream. I wouldn't scream. I was alone and scared and was locked up in a house with killers, if you think about it I was kidnapped and my dad-"

Hyperventilating, I passed out.

For the next two days I barely moved. I was let out of the room at night, but never went farther than the bathroom. I didn't eat, I felt weak, and each time Max tried to talk some sense of the matter, I couldn't focus. Dwayne brought me food and my things, but I didn't see the others.

On the third night Max came in again, and I sat up in the bed.

"C-can we talk?" I asked nervously. He smiled and nodded.

"Why am I here?" I croaked. My throat was dry.

"Because Mark brought you here."

"Why is my dad dead?"

"Mark is dead because…he didn't fulfill his end of a deal. He broke a deal of trust, and my boys let their _'wiggles'_ get the better of them. Olive?" He asked and I looked to him. "He wasn't your dad." He said, almost sympathetically.

I felt cold. The man who raised me? It was impossible. He was always there for me…

"I know he was there for you."

"How did you-"I began to ask, but he cut me off.

"We have…gifts. What Paul said, as lamely as he said it was true. We cannot step foot in the sun, we are smart, quick, and have quite the foreign meal choices. We're-"

"Vampires?" I whispered. He nodded. "But you know how ridiculous that sounds?" he grinned.

"Most definitely. Care to know a secret?"He asked. "About two hundred years ago I took on the name Maximilien Robespierre, and resulted in becoming one of the most influential figures of the French Revolution." He enthused most genuinely. "I haven't told anyone that in almost eighty years. No one believes me." He smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to be scared. I've known you since you were an infant, Olive, and since then I knew you were special. You're like a daughter to me."

"But you barely know me?" I was beyond confused.

"Your mother was stabbed on the boardwalk by a homeless boy who wanted her pocket change. She didn't make it, but my boys found you and well…couldn't let go. Dwayne brought you to me, and you never cried. You were so curious Ollie, and I didn't want to let you go either. But we couldn't be parents, and Mark and Louise owed me a favor. I guess that when they divorced, Mark got you, and here we are." It took a minute to process, and I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

David walked in and gave me a double take.

"You look like shit." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said dryly. He watched me shift and looked to Max.

"We're getting Chinese."

"Perfect." Max said, and David left.

"Why did my dad…err, Mark die?" I spoke up. He paused before answering.

"Well, he was supposed to tell you about, well about us. So you wouldn't be scared of us. Aside from the shock…I'd say you're taking this extremely well. Anyways, he didn't hold up on his end of the deal, and we even agreed that he may become a vampire if he did. That's why he's out of the equation now."

"So…"I began worriedly. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Oh, god no!" he laughed. The tension I created fell away.

"Oh. Cool…" I was so awkward. "So you can like, fly and stuff?"I said, trying to cover my bluff.

"Yes, we can like, fly and stuff." He mocked. "Now, if you would like to clean up, be my guest. You've been cooped up here for quite some time now." He said looking around. After standing up and leaving, I fiddled to my feet and scurried to the bathroom. This was…surreal? And not some joke? And completely explainable? I was nuts.

I stayed in the shower for god knows how long, and felt groggy getting out. With a towel wrapped around me I went back to the dark bedroom, and Dwayne sat at the edge of the bed.

"H-hey?" I said, and his gaze landed on mine. They bore into me and then traveled down my shoulders to the towel.

"Hey." He responded quietly. He wasn't wearing a shirt just as before, and I suddenly wanted to get closer. I took a step forward unconsciously and then caught myself. His gaze landed back to mine and captured me. I swear I heard a low growl in his throat, but cleared it and spoke up. "Food's upstairs." And with that he stood up and left quietly, brushing my shoulder on his way out.

I reached up and grabbed his jacket out of nowhere. Stopping, he looked down to me. I was in a trance, and wanted to be closer to him once again.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, and let go, braking his gaze.

"_Don't be."_

He left the room, and I collected myself before venturing upstairs.

**I would totally not apologize. Just saying lol. But let me know what you guys think, and as always, much love. -Crimsonsky132**


	6. My Heart Dropped

Chapter Six

**Ollie's Pov**

Idiot. You're such an idiot, Olive. You don't even know these people. Simply dressed and hair a mess, I treaded slowly towards the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Turning around, Marko was looking my way curiously.

"Well, all things considered...it could be a lot worse." I spoke slowly. Looking up to him, he was the perfect image of a kid; hell, he even looked a bit younger than I did. How could someone who looked so innocent be so malicious. He's _killed_ people. With that thought I went frigid, and much to my chagrin, I think he noticed.

"Are you scared of us?" He asked with a hint of a smile, as if I were joking. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Because you shouldn't." He continued, and I looked at him, utterly bewildered. "Believe it or not, we were actually quite excited to meet you!"

"But why?" I questioned, and he went to speak but suddenly his eyes flickered behind me.

"Maybe another time." He spoke curtly, and with that he glided out of the room. Spinning around I jumped up, startled by Dwayne standing there. His stoic demeanor softened when my gaze landed on his.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice soothed me beyond measure, and without a clue of why I leaned closer to him. I couldn't believe how affected I was by this guy, and absentmindedly I whispered out to him.

_"Don't be."_

He inhaled deeply, grinning slowly down at me.

"Hungry?"

"Ridiculously." I admitted. He held out his hand to me, and without hesitation I grabbed hold to it- him leading me towards the living room.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is out of the dungeon! Miss me?" Paul joked, waving. A low grumble erupting from Dwayne, almost _animalistic_, quieted him.

"Hungry? Why don't you try some noodles?" David interjected, clearing the static. Now, I would have inhaled the the entire box, were it not for the four sets of eyes focused on me. I spoke up, twirling the noodles around my fork.

"Where's Max?"

"He keeps up a good image in this town; he even manages his own shop on the boardwalk." Oh cool. So I'm stuck here with _you_ guys. Looking up, they all seemed amused.

"What?" I asked...well, I barked practically. David shook his head, brushing it off. Successfully getting the most noodles on the fork, I crammed as much food as I could into my face. David laughed...almost as if testing me.

"How are those worms?" He chirped, and I stared at him a moment, completely baffled. Was he mental? Glancing down...there were fucking worms in the box. I just took a huge ass bite. A split second later a hand squeezed my shoulder, and Dwayne whispered in my ear.

"What worms?"

I looked down once more, and all I saw was noodles. Was I going crazy. I looked up, David glaring at me, Dwayne glaring at him. Cautiously, I started chewing on the monster bite I was still working on, and I heard David snicker.

"Let the girl eat."

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later I was convinced into leaving the house. Granted that yes, I was cooped up, I still had no idea what Santa Carla had in store for me. The boys were...well boys. They were dicks to one another, and I quickly came to the assumption that Dwayne wasn't all that much of a talker in comparison. He watched all of their moves with ease, almost calculating what they did next. Once in awhile I would catch his stare, and his dark eyes captured mine without fail. What's happening to me?<p>

Before I knew it we were walking down the street, and about a block down four motorcycles were shined up and ready to ride.

"How did I picture you guys as the momma van type?" I snickered to myself.

"A van?" Marko looked baffled. "If you had me in a tight confine with Paul I'd die! He reeks!" He laughed. In response, Paul jumped on his back and they ran around madly.

"Like you smell any better!" he retorted. Dwayne was walking beside me, but a step back. I watched as he rolled his eyes at them with ease, and then turned his gaze back to me.

"Ride with me?" Was all he said, and I nodded, quite eager...even though...I've never ridden on a motorcycle. Carefully I threw my leg over the side. It was rather comfy, even if there weren't rails to hold onto. Delicately, I wrung my hands under his arms and around his waist. He froze up, stomach tightening as I did so. Did I make him uncomfortable? Releasing my hold, I tried to bring my hands back down to my sides he stopped me. "It's okay. Don't let go." With his smoldering voice I melted, and held on tighter than before. I don't know if it were the rumbling of the bikes, or the rumbling in his stomach, but it brought me comfort.

The ride was quite shorter than I expected, and we perched the bikes next to the BOARDWALK sign, which is definitely a no parking zone.

"Won't you get towed?" I whispered over Dwayne's shoulder. He let out a small chuckle, and the closeness had me floating.

"No. Not us." He concluded, climbing off the bike and helping me off myself. He plucked me from the bike as if I was as delicate as a flower, and I took in all that the pier had to offer.

I had seen the bustle of the beach in Texas, but here...it was almost electric. As if mystery was around every corner. The lights left me dizzy, but the sounds of the people and the smell of the beach wa intoxicating. Who knows how long I was dazed, but soon an arm draped over my shoulder and we were walking into the crowd.

People spilt ahead of us, and we didn't have to make room for anyone. The boys walked with authority, power, and poise. They were stunning. Everyone looked to them in awe or envy; everyone except for one group of people, and they stood out like a sore thumb.

"Surf Nazi's." Dwayne told me, as if knowing what I was thinking. We passed by them and he continued. "The bullies of this town."

"Once in awhile, we put them in their place." Paul winked, and the boys nodded in agreement. We wandered on, past the games, the food, the shops. The one thing that caught my eye was the roller coaster in the distance.

"Have you ever been on one?" Dwayne asked, catching my field of vision. I nodded, smiling.

"But not in years."

"C'mon." he grinned, and he started pulling me towards it.

"Do you guys want to come?" I asked, and the boys looked at each other before answering.

"Maybe another time. We'll go grab something to _eat_." David smirked, and the others walked away. Dwayne led me through the tangle of people, and once we reached the coaster, the line was down a ramp and around the bend. Silently Dwayne led me up a set of stairs, unlike the one people in line were waiting on, and we snuck into the line with barely any wait time. I thought better than to call him out on it, and he smiled at me as we climbed into the cramped seats.

"Ready? It's a pretty wild drop." He smirked, and put his arm around me. I was so involved in our proximity that I couldn't answer. He was warm and inviting and mysterious. His eyes called out to me, and they begged me to stay. Leaning in towards me, I forgot all danger, and he soothed and struck my irrevocable heart beat. He leaned in closer, and I moved my hand up to graze his cheek. Just as quickly as I did, the coaster jerked forward, clearing my fuzzy thoughts. Dwayne too fell out of his daze, and settled keeping his arm around me. As we ascended the hill, I noticed the crowd looked like ants, wildly milling about.

"This place is beautiful." I whispered out over the boardwalk. On the ground I spotted Paul and Marko strutting around, two girls wrapped up in their arms.

"Girlfriends?" I asked Dwayne, and he slowly shook his head. "They said they were gonna get something to eat." I said flatly, looking around as we were reaching the top of the hill. A moment passed, and I looked back to Dwayne.

"They are." Dwayne spoke darkly, securing his hold on me. As if on cue fear filled me. I screamed, partly because the coaster was dropping down hill, and partly because I didn't know how else to handle the horror of his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom Baby! I've been on a writing spree the past couple of days, so now after some redonculous editing, here we are! I hope you like it; I sure as hell know I'd be in a tizzy if Dwayne's smoldering gaze was fixed on me. Let me know your thoughts! Love always, -Crimsonsky132<strong>


	7. Woo Her

**This might just be my favorite chapter thus far, just saying. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Dwayne's Pov**

I wanted to hold her and cease the urgent fear that had plagued her. It shouldn't have been like this. She was supposed to know about me, our connection, our _fate_ together. And if I told her now, she would recoil into herself further. I should've lied to her. She didn't have to know they were feeding, and yet, I couldn't do it. She was so close, in my arms of all things, and I had to ruin it.

**Ollie's Pov**

My teeth were chattering, and my eyes were glued to the ground as we got off the ride. I can't do this. I'm losing my mind. I can't do this. I looked at Dwayne slowly, and his brown eyes were glazed over. He seemed distraught, frustrated, and stuck in his thoughts. I touched his shoulder lightly and he blinked, his eyes piercing into me. He held such turmoil and emotion, and I could barely think. I couldn't address what just happened on the roller coaster, and I couldn't think of the dreaded word_ vampire_.

"Dwayne." I spoke softly. He closed his eyes as I said it, and leaned in towards me. "I'm sorry." I continued. His eyes popped open, and he looked confused. "I don't think I'm up for all of this excitement...can you please take me back to the house?" His posture was rigid, but his eyes softened.

"Of course, Olive." I shivered as he spoke, and he silently let me home.

Once we arrived he led me to the room I had stayed in, and I fell onto the bed. He chuckled behind me.

"I'll leave you to it then." And he turned towards the door.

"Thank you." I whispered low. As if hearing me with ease, he turned his head back my way.

"Anything for you." He responded, and left the room. I suddenly was lost, and felt cold. Without thinking on it, I huddled up in a blanket.

**Dwayne's Pov**

I retreated back towards the boardwalk, and found myself in Video Max.

"Any progress with Olive?" He asked quickly once a customer was out of ear-shot. I shook my head, and a rumble erupted from my chest. "Meet me in the back." And with that I grazed past the bathroom to his office. Max entered a moment later, and took a seat with ease.

"What seems to be the problem?"

I was bitter, hurt, and afraid of rejection. I had waited so long for my mate, and that she was within my grasp, I had the risk of losing her. This was all for _her_, didn't she see that? And I didn't know how to get close to her without scaring her away. For the first time in a long time I had debated my life as a vampire.

"My boy," Max began, as if listening to my inner struggle, "imagine what she's been through. The man who raised her was _mutilated_ in front of her eyes, and she's in a place she doesn't know surrounded by men she's never met."

"Then what do I do?" I asked impatiently. All I wanted was her. She was the only target on my radar.

"Woo her." He smiled. "Get to know her. Romance her. Gain her trust." He made it sound so _easy_. It has been decades since I've opened up. It took time to open up to my brothers as it is, and now, my mate?

"You're overthinking this. If you are worried, dip into her thoughts-she'll be more susceptible there. Or better yet," he drifted off for a minute "now that I think of it, didn't you mark your mate as an infant?" I froze. Of course I _did_, but I never told anyone. Imagine how silly that would've looked.

"How did you know?" I asked lowly. He shrugged.

"I would've done the same, son. Show her how much you have to offer her." I nodded and walked towards the door.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled. He looked at me for a moment longer, a genuine smile forming. Max was always one to put on a show, but perhaps he was glad for me.

I flew back to Max's house, and swung open the door to Olive's room…only to find it empty. I searched everywhere-bathroom, kitchen, living room. I didn't even smell her in the house. My stomach dropped. She wouldn't just leave,_ right_? I was growing tense, and quickly ran outside. I was stilled by a soft humming, and there she was, sitting on the dock next to her sailboat. She looked radiant; her hair shone in the moonlight, and her features were soft and adoring. I found my breath catching in my throat, and cleared it accidentally.

**Ollie's Pov**

I was lost in my thoughts, missing Texas, missing Dad. What was I to do? A sudden noise made me jump, and twenty feet away Dwayne was there. His body shone in the moonlight, and he held mystery. My eyes moved from his down to his bare stomach, and I could feel the warmth go to my cheeks. He was so handsome. He sauntered over to me with precision, and I patted the seat next to me. He grinned and sat down, and we looked out over the water.

"Miss me?" I laughed, and he smirked.

"What do you think of it here?" He asked a moment later. I took a deep breath and looked up to the boat.

"It's wild. I think I can hear the boardwalk from here." I turned to him, and he held such intent in his eyes that I continued. "Do you stay here? Here with Max?" He shook his head, still gazing my way.

" I live...on the other side of town. It's a lot more quiet." He shifted, and raked a hand through his hair. The water was calm, and I couldn't help but admire how...gentle his nature was. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered, and I was filled with a subtle warmth.

"Why?" I asked. Why would he be worried about what I thought?

"Your life matters, Olive. I don't want you to be scared...of_ me_." He spoke with purpose, and once again I found myself drawn in. The way he looked at me was the way all girls want to be looked at. And his body, well, that was ravishing.

"You don't scare me." I said, shaking my head slowly. "The idea of..._you_...well, being a... It sounds so silly. You don't seem _dangerous_." I spoke carefully. He smirked, and in an instant I was off the ground and in his arms. It all happened so fast.

"I_ am_ dangerous." He growled lowly, caging me in around him. It was mysterious...seductive even. The glimmer in his eyes was bouncing with secrecy. "But you're not in any danger." He mocked, and held me out over the open water.

"Please, don't!" I squirmed, and clawed at his arms to be safe on the dock. He laughed and pulled me close, not letting my feet touch the ground. His breaths were strong and his chest rose and fell softly. "Why are you acting so nice to me?"

"You deserve to feel welcome here." He spoke thoughtfully, and sat me back down on the dock. We were silent for a couple of minutes, and a thrilling question came to mind.

"You're very silent." I acknowledged, and he nodded. "Observant though?" He nodded again. I hummed. Why was he talking to me then? _Maybe you're worth talking to._

"Tell me something." He spoke. "Something about you." His eyes were looking for answers, and I wanted to share my world with him.

"I grew up far away from here. Texas is very hot, and very humid. It almost makes me cold being out here." I admitted. I missed my home. I looked up to the sailboat and it stood steadfast in the water.

"Go on." He coaxed.

"I...love the water. And I love to eat fish, the wind in my hair, salt water in the air." It was comforting to talk about. This whole time I was cooped up in the house, and forgot about how happy it made me to be outside. "It's a whole other world. I miss it." I admitted. "I can steer a boat better than I can drive a car." He didn't say anything, but took all of my answers in. "I miss the beautiful green water, grilling with Dad, Dad…" I thought, but continued. "He'd scare off people as far as the eye can see. He was loud and joyful though, and maybe people weren't too keen of that. I used to to come home with my friends, and he'd have to shoo them off so I could study." A silent tear fell down my cheek. I was sad, but I was also so fond talking about him.

"Boys _too_, I imagine." He spoke sourly. I scoffed.

"No one interesting enough for me. No one stuck around for long." I grinned. "I always _did_ have an admirer though. Matt. He's had a crush on me since we were kids though. Poor kid." I finished. I didn't realize how tense Dwayne got until my hand accidentally slid past his. His shoulders were rigid.

"You okay?" I yawned, and he nodded softly. "Tell me something about you?" I asked and he sent me a small smile.

"Maybe another time. You look tired." He concluded, and I yawned again. A gust of wind brushed past us, and my hair went everywhere. He moved the strands from my face and tucked them behind my ear, and his hand floated over a spot on my neck and I got goosebumps. My skin felt like it was on fire. I leaned into in, and just as quickly as it had come, he moved his hand away and smirked at me. "Let me help you inside." He took my hand and led me once again to the room. A buzzing stopped my focus on him and I crouched down, searching my bag. My phone was going off. I picked it up, still looking at Dwayne. He quizically gazed over to it and back to me. On the screen the word, **MOM**, lit up urgently.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Oh, Ollie! I heard you made to Santa Carla safe and sound."_

"Yeah, I did. I really miss you, Mom." I spoke genuinely, and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Oh, I miss you too sweetheart. Look, I need you to listen to me. I know that everything's happening so fast, but you're in safe hands. Okay?"_ She asked.

"Okay Mom." I agreed, eyeing Dwayne put his hands in his pockets.

_"I have to go now, but I love you very much, Olive. If you need anything at all, call me."_

"Will do. Love you too." I concluded, and hung up the line. I set the phone on my nightstand and slouched back on the bed.

"Thank you for tonight." Dwayne whispered, and perched himself at the door. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, Dwayne." I hummed, and watched him glance back at me once more before retreating. Sleep welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

><p><em>I stood on the beach in a long loose dress. It fell off my shoulders and the creamy color complimented my tanned skin in the moonlight. I walked to the edge of the water, the wind caressing my skin.<em>

_"Oh, how I've missed you." A deep voice came up behind me, and strong arms encircled my waist. I was so calmed by his voice, and closed my eyes. He spoke sweet nothings into my ear in a strange language, but it felt so intimate. He began leaving kisses behind my ear and along my jaw, and he hovered for a moment before ravaging the piece of my neck where it had lit up with heat earlier. I took in a sharp breath and melted into him. He growled and spun me around, his hands grasping onto my hips with passion._

_I opened my eyes to find this intoxicating man shirtless, and his dark hair hid his face. I pulled the strands from his face to find glowing red eyes taking in my body from top to bottom, and a low rumble began in his chest. Instead of running away I moved in closer, placing my hand on his face, and his eyes closed as he arched into the touch._

_"I can't let you go, beautiful." He whispered._

_Then don't._

**Dwayne's POV**

Her breath grew heavy and I caressed her face. A buzzing came from the nightstand, and before it could break her out of her dream, I snatched it up. **MATT** flashed across the screen and I scowled, taking it with me out of the room. I returned to the dock silently, and opened up the message from that _boy_.

_Hey, Ollie, I miss you! I'm worried about you. Call me?_

An unwanted growl bubbled from my throat, and I tossed the phone into the water. No one was going to get in the way of me and my _mate._

"I can't let you go, beautiful." I whispered to the heavens.

_Then don't._

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm sorry for the lack of development in the chapter, but I felt like such a romantic writing it! They need to grow closer anyhow, right? And I wanted Max to not be shown as the possessive bad guy in this story, so I hope I've done him some justice! Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys. Ollie is my creation. Let me know what you think, and what you think should be in store for Olive and Dwayne! Love always, Crimsonsky132.<strong>


End file.
